Connections
by Deidara-fangirl1
Summary: After Buffy's death Dawn finds herself alone even when she's surrounded by others. In this state of depression Dawn turns to someone rather unexpected.
1. Chapter 1: Loss

(Dawn's Pov)

Giles hugged Willow and then let her go so he could face Anya and Xander. Anya's arms were around Xander's waist and her face was buried in his chest. Tara laced her fingers with Willow's and held Willow's forearm. I looked up at Spike who was standing there, arms crossed, and eyes locked on nothing. I wiped my wet cheeks and looked back at Giles.

"I assume one of you will stay here with Dawn." Giles said with a slight frown. "If not I am free to stay." Anya looked at me and frowned, sadness overcoming her features.

"Dawn, I would stay but I don't know how much help I would be." Anya sighed. I smiled half-heartedly at her.

"That's alright. You and Xander should probably go be home anyways." I said, letting my brave grown up side shine. Xander and Anya took turns hugging me bye.

"Sorry Dawnster, see ya tomorrow." Xander smiled nervously. Anya squeezed me awkwardly.

"Yes, we will impose in your sad life tomorrow." Anya said in a mock cheerfulness. Willow narrowed her eyes at Anya but didn't say anything. I returned to my place beside Spike. Spike looked down at me with a question mark look.

"Spike?" I asked. Spike shifted to face me fully. I could tell he'd been crying though he was clearly trying not to show that fact.

"What is it Nibblet?" I took Spike's arm and led him down the hallway and into the kitchen, hoping we left unnoticed. I sat on the barstool and rested my head on the island. Spike sat next to me and lifted my chin with two gentle fingers. "Well pet, you gonna have to tell me why you led me back here." I looked at him and blinked back tears.

"I want to be with someone strong right now." I told him my voice barely audible. Spike sighed and pulled me into his embrace.

"Pet, they aren't weak." I sobbed into his chest. "Shh…don't cry Little bit." I looked up at Spike and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "It'll turn out right." I shook my head.

"How can it turn out right Spike when I lost my anchor?" Spike looked at me and tilted his head to the side.

"Buffy was your strength?" I nodded and closed my eyes since he wouldn't let me look away.

"Buffy was my everything, even before mom died." Spike kissed my forehead gently and didn't move away.

"I'm so sorry Dawn." He whispered against my skin. I didn't know what to do. I'd only ever been held by two guys not including Xander and my father. Both had been wicked bad and now there was Spike, the big bad of Sunnydale.

"Don't be." I said calmly. "It's my fault we couldn't save her." Spike pulled back and looked at me.

"Nibblet." He said his tone slightly harsher. "You cannot blame yourself for what she did."

"If I had just…"

"Just what Dawn, jumped off and died so that we could have a depressed Buffy; a lot bit of good that would have done Pet." His tone was slightly sarcastic.

"Spike I can't live without her! We can't live without her." I looked at him through glazed eyes. "I'm afraid; there isn't anyone here to protect us anymore."

"You got the big bad kitten." I couldn't help but smile at him. "I won't let any beasties get you Nibblet." He was being sweet which was a rare sighting in and of itself.

"Spike, will you stay tonight?" I asked. Spike's blue eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No Love, you don't need me." He stood up slowly. "You got big Red and her witchy girl." I looked at Spike and sighed.

"I don't want them here Spike." I said softly. "I want someone who can think clearly and actually protect me." Spike looked at me and then his face softened.

"Alright Kitten." He sighed and looked around the kitchen. "So what do we do?" I stood up and looked at the microwave clock. It told me the time was midnight.

"Now I go to sleep." I told him. Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can make up the couch for you." I offered.

"Dawn, he isn't staying." Willow's voice came from behind me. Spike sighed and his face hardened.

"If it isn't Red." Spike said his tone completely different than it had been with me. I turned to face Tara and Willow.

"Willow, I want him here."

"D-Dawn, y-you really aren't thinking clearly." Tara said, jumping quickly to defend Willow. Spike smirked and stepped up beside me.

"Kitten here seems to want the big bad by her side tonight." Willow took a step closer to Spike.

"Even if I did allow you to stay in this house tonight you wouldn't be by anywhere near Dawn!" Willow snapped. I stepped in between them and glared at Willow.

"This is my house and I want Spike here. As a matter of fact I want him to sleep in my room." Willow looked at Spike and then at me. Tara put her hand on Willow's arm and shook her head slowly.

"Fine, but you leave the door open." Willow turned away from us. "And Spike, I will stake you if you even look at Dawn while she sleeps."

"Wouldn't dream of it Pet." Spike said sarcastically as we watched them go into the dining room and then probably into the living room. "Come on Kitten, let's tuck you in." Spike put his hand tenderly on my shoulder. I nodded and led him towards the stairs. Willow and Tara were curled up on the couch together crying. Spike and I silently walked up the stair and went into my room. I shut the door behind us and Spike looked at me curiously.

"I'm fifteen Spike." I told him. Spike smirked and leaned on the closet door.

"Little miss rebellion should have seen that one coming." He crossed his arms and leaned his head against the door frame. I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered. Spike smirk deepened.

"Love, it's dangerous to kiss a big bad." Spike said, placing a kiss slightly closer to my lips.

"I'm not afraid of what goes bump in the night." Spike looked down at me, amusement clear on his face.

"I think you may spend too much time with me love." I shook my head and suddenly found the floor interesting. Spike put his finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Why'd you really bring me up here Pet?" I blushed slightly. My real intentions were to be like Buffy and rid myself of problems by dumping them on the cutest guy.

"I just don't want to be alone." I said as I pulled away and went to straighten up my already neat desk. I picked up the pencil cup and went to move it. The cup slipped out of my hands and hit the ground, shattering. I gasped and knelt down to pick it up. Spike sighed and knelt down as well. We tried to quickly pick the pieces up so that Willow wouldn't freak when she came up to check on me. I dropped the glass in the trashcan under my desk. Spike put his in the trash and then grabbed my wrist. "Ow." I gasped, when his grip became tighter. Spike held his palm to his head and growled.

"Can you not do that Love?" He frowned; when he was recovered from the shock he turned my hand over to look at the palm. Blood began to drip from my finger and into his lap. "That glass gave you a parting gift." He muttered more to himself than to me. I looked at my finger and then to the door as I heard Willow running up the stairs.

"Spike do something, she'll freak if she sees the blood." I said frantically. Spike sighed and looked at the door as he pulled me into a standing position next to him. He put my finger up to his mouth and his tongue snaked out, licking the blood away. Willow knocked briefly on the door before throwing it open. When the door opened Spike was leaned against my closet door and I was on my bed looking at Willow. "What?" I asked offended. Willow looked at me then to Spike.

"I thought I told you to leave this open." Willow said as she looked around the room. I shrugged and looked at Spike.

"I guess it's just force of habit." Willow gave us one more look over.

"Well good night Dawn." With that Willow left to join Tara once more. Spike pushed the door fully shut again before turning back to me.

"Let's have a look at it then." I showed him my blood dripping finger once more. Spike sighed and then clenched his jaw. "Bandaid?" I looked at the door.

"Living room."

"Bloody hell." Spike knelt down in front of me and took my wrist gently this time. "Well love, may I?" I looked at him wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"Drink from me?" Spike looked at my finger.

"It's been months since I tasted fresh blood and well it's only a little love." I tilted my head to the side and then sighed. I thought about how it felt when his tongue grazed my skin and then my mind was made.

"Fine, but…just a little." Spike put on his bad boy grin and closed his mouth over my finger. I closed my eyes as Spike began to drink from the weeping cut on my finger. It felt so weird to be allowing him my blood, but the good kind of weird. I hated the taste of blood anyways and it was either me or him so I chose him. The inside of his mouth was warm and it seemed all too sexual as his tongue made small strokes across the cut. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. I gasped as Spike's face morphed, his forehead becoming wrinkled, his fangs grew, and his eyes turned a deep yellow. "Spike stop." I demanded becoming frightened. Spike, hearing the desperation in my voice released my finger and let his face revert. "What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped. Spike looked at me for a second and then he leaned up, kissing me. For a second I was too stunned to move. His kiss was hard and experienced. After recovering I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Spike's body moved closer to mine, his shoulders pushing my legs apart from his position on the floor. I moaned softly into the kiss as Spike's left hand slid slowly up my thighs, making the touch so rough I could feel it through my jeans. Spike smirked and then slowly broke the kiss, pulling my bottom lip in his teeth.

"So this is why you made me stay Pet." Spike's hands moved my shirt up to the bottom of my pink bra to expose my stomach. At that moment I wished I had worn higher rising pants. These jeans dipped down past my hip bone and almost exposed my underwear. Spike guided me into a laying position and sat higher up on his knees. His tongue travel from the top of my pants, slowly, to the base of my bra. I whimper of pleasure escaped my lips as Spike let his tongue slid back down my stomach to my pants. I'd never been so…aroused before. I mean sure I felt small urges of pleasure but this was different. This wasn't the that kiss was so nice so now I have goose bumps kind or the shudder that had coursed through me when Spike licked me kind; this was moist between the thighs, stomach clenching, breath hitching, and heart racing kind of pleasure. Spike slowly undid the pants with his teeth, unzipping them as well. I gasped when his tongue grazed the newly exposed place on my body.

"S-spike." My shaky voice startled me. Spike grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a seated position. My cheeks burned a bright red when I looked at him.

"Yes Kitten." His lips trailed up my stomach and then moved to my neck seductively.

"I didn't ask you here for sex exactly." I said, really embarrassed by this fact, though now I was seriously considering it. Spike pulled away from me and locked gazes with me.

"What exactly do you want then Nibblet?" He asked as he let his fingers play amongst my body.

"I want to forget, but not give up." Spike smirked and kissed my neck again, nibbling on my ear lobe before answering.

"Under other circumstances I would reject this, but seeing as how I want to forget as well I'm inclined to say yes." I gasped and had trouble concentrating as he began small strokes across the lower region of my stomach. "I'll make you moan but not quite scream." He smirked. I looked at him a moment and then he stood up. "This may fair better if you were in that skimpy little gown of yours." I looked at him offended.

"It is not skimpy."

"And no underwear of course." I glared at him but I didn't really care for his plans. I just wanted to forget even for a brief moment. I stood up and moved past him so I could get to my dresser. I pulled my shirt off, figuring as long as I had a bra on and my back to him nothing was wrong. I pulled the little green nightgown on over my pants and then sighed. I reached up the front of the gown and removed my pants and underwear in one motion. I felt naked and exposed as the cool draft brushed against freshly awakened places. I turned to face my bed and Spike was sitting there, leaned back against the headboard. A smirk was place boldly on his face. I walked over to the door and quietly turned the lock. It wouldn't have kept Buffy out but it would Willow and Tara. I crawled onto the bed and looked at him. Spike rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. His fingers inched up my inner thighs before reaching their destination. Spike's next action, though it was done gently it still hurt like hell. He forced two fingers inside me and closed his mouth over mine to muffle the pained moan that almost escaped. I clutched each side of his duster and after a moment it began to feel really good. My eyes closed dreamily and my mouth opened to his kiss as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. Tension began to build in my body as his touch became rougher, more damaging. His fingers parted inside of me and then closed as his lips trailed to explore other places. He did this a few times before forcing his fingers further into me. When he pulled his fingers back he did so slowly and then he forced them back in, this time hitting the spot that sent red hot chills up my spine.

"Spike…" I moaned softly. Spike smirked and pulled his fingers out of me so he could lick them. Something about this notion made me even hotter.

"I could make you cry in pleasure." He smirked. I looked at him and he pressed me down on him, his black jeans filling rough against my bare skin.

"How?" The word was a soft sigh. Spike's tongue licked the base of my neck as he thrust up against me. "Oh…" I gasped in understanding.

"Come on love. It'll help us forget." I was only slightly hesitant with my response. I ran my hand down Spike's chest and then kissed him heatedly. I was only fifteen but lots of girls my age were having sex. Spike smirked, pulled the night gown off my body, leaving me in just a bra. I took Spike's duster and shirt off before Spike grabbed my waist and pinned me against the bed. He took his pants off eagerly and forced our bodies under the blankets. "Don't want Red seeing anything." I ignored his idiotic talk and slid my hands into his bleached hair. Spike smirked and slid slowly into me so that I would feel pain but also pleasure. I moaned and instantly my eyes watered. He was hurting me in the best way possible. I spread my legs further apart and let my hands rest on his broad back.

"Oooh…" I gasped as he pulled back just as slow. Spike nipped my ear again and let his hot breath tickle my ear.

"You like that Nibblet?" He slammed into me hard. I bit my bottom lip to stop me from screaming and settled for a muffled sound that was close to a quiet scream. "Oh yeah." Spike smirked and pulled back slow once more.

"Oooh…" I moaned and arched my back slightly, not enough for it to actually leave the bed. "Oooh…oooh…" I moaned as he slammed into me, this time going deeper. I raked my nails down his back and he shuddered.

"Harder Dawnie." He moaned as he pulled away from me. He was going slow which made me feel like I was on the verge of losing control.

"Oooh…" I gasped. "Oooh… yes, again…" I raked my nails down his back again, this time scratching the skin.

"Oh Dawn, say it." He moaned as his pace quickened though it was still pleasantly slow. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as he began to ravage my neck with hard kisses. He thrust deeper into me.

"Oooh Spike!" I moaned and dug my nails into him. He growled and moved harder. I gasped and tears began to stream down my face. It hurt so bad but it felt so good. "Spike…" It was less of a moan this time.

"I know." He growled as he bit my neck, not breaking the skin. I gasped and slid one hand into his hair while the other continued to clutch his back. He thrust into me once more.

"Spike…Spike…Spike…" His name was all I could think, all I could breath, and all I could say. "Oh…oh…oh…oh!" I was getting close to my breaking point. I was lasting longer than I thought I could. Spike was moaning but not actually saying anything. My legs touched the bed as he forced his way deeper causing me to scream. "Spike! Oh…yes!" Spike pulled back slow and slammed into to me. I couldn't handle it anymore. My back arched and I dug my nails deep into Spike's flesh as my first ever orgasm claimed my body. "Spike!" I screamed. "Oh yes…oh…yes!" With one last buck Spike reached his breaking point as well.

"Dawn! Dawn! Oh god Dawn." He exploded inside me. We held each other until we were completely exhausted from this activity. Spike pulled out of me and nuzzled my neck. His departure was the most painful part. We were both panting and sweaty. Spike rolled off of me but sat up. I looked up at him and blushed. He tenderly wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Should have been a little nicer to you I suppose." I leaned up and kissed him. Spike fell back to the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you." I said. Spike ran his hand down the curve of my back.

"You shouldn't thank me. I didn't do it for you Love." I rested my head on his chest and sighed at the silent heartbeat I imagined he had.


	2. Chapter 2: Something isn't right

(Dawn's Pov)

I woke up to a gentle knock on my bedroom door. I jumped slightly when I realized I was naked in Spike's arms. I shook Spike gently and he woke almost immediately.

"What is it Love?" He asked as he blinked his vision clear. The knocking stopped and was replaced by a voice.

"Dawnie and Spike breakfast is ready." I was glad it was Willow's voice and not someone else's.

"Thank you." I called back. Spike pulled me down to him and kissed me heatedly as his hand moved to caress me. "Mhmm, Spike stop." I said breathlessly. Spike's kissed up my jawline to my ear.

"Why would I do that Dawnie?" He asked as he pulled my body closer. I had to think and I couldn't do that with him touching me.

"B-because I-I'm hungry." I stuttered. Spike chuckled and licked the outside of my ear. I closed my eyes lazily. "But…uh…maybe we could…stay a little longer.

"Want another go round love?" I gasped as he pressed our bodies firmly together. I half opened my eyes.

"No...Spike we can't." Spike smirked and planted kisses all down my neck.

"Why not Pet?" I regained my composure and tilted me head to the side. "Well Pet?" I kissed him roughly and then pulled away.

"Well, Giles may be down stairs." I ran my fingertips down Spike's abdomen. He shuddered and looked up at me.

"Red's down there and she didn't seem to mind." I leaned down lower and kissed Spike's neck and shoulder.

"If she hasn't said anything yet she won't." Spike grabbed my waist and growled as I slid my nails over his skin, barely touch him. "Especially after last night."

"What of it?"

"You made me scream pretty loud." I licked the bend of his neck and raked my nails over his chest. "If she was bothered by it we would have known then." Spike tensed under my touch.

"Is that so Love?" I kissed his the bend of his neck one more time before I sat up and pulled the sheet to cover me. Spike ran his hand down my back slowly. "What about staying a little longer?" I leaned over the edge of the bed and took my gown off the floor. I lay back down on my side and looked at Spike. Spike smirked and rested his arm on my hip. I smiled and kissed him.

"Just a little." I whispered against his lips. Spike chuckled and moved to top me. Before the kiss could progress any further there was a sharp knock at the door. I jumped slightly under Spike. Spike growled and kissed me roughly once more before he moved off of me. I pulled the gown over my naked body and slid out of bed; brushing through my natty hair as I walked to the door. I unlocked the door and opened it just enough to be seen. Giles was standing outside, a very unpleased look on his face. "Yeah?" I asked, acting like I hadn't just crawled out of bed with a naked Spike.

"Willow came to get you twenty minute ago." Giles tried to peer around the door into my room. "I thought I heard her say Spike." Spike's hand grabbed the door and pulled it open.

"That's because she did mate." Spike said from behind me. I hoped he was dressed. Based on Giles reaction he was.

"I see, and why were you in Dawn's room?" I stepped to the side and let Spike stand in the door way.

"Because I bloody well please mate." Giles narrowed his eyes at me. "And Nibblet here asked oh so nicely." Giles and Spike stared at each other for a long time before anyone moved.

"Breakfast is getting cold." Giles finally said. Spike started to shut the door.

"And we said we'd be down in a minute." With that Spike shut the door and turned to me. I was glad to see he had on his jeans, though he was shirtless. "Hungry?" I blushed and shook my head.

"Not really but if we don't go down there Giles may have a heart attack." Spike sighed and sat on my bed. I pulled the closet door open and started to look for something to wear. Now that I was standing and not distracted I had time to think. I was sore in places I didn't know I had and I felt all new. I took a dress out of the closet that had a built in bra that way I didn't have to look for one. It was yellow and came down to my knees. I put the hanger on the door knob and then pulled my nightgown off, letting it hit the floor. I jerked the dress of the hanger and then pulled it over my naked body. I turned back around and almost ran into Spike. "What?" I asked. Spike held up his left hand to show my panties.

"Want these?" I jerked them from his hand and pulled them on under the dress. Spike tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and then walked over to the door that led to the hall. I sighed and followed him. Before we left the room Spike grabbed my waist and kissed me tenderly. When he pulled away he opened the door. I followed Spike down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tara was cooking eggs while Willow was pouring a glass, listening to Giles complain.

"You don't think they had sex do you?" Giles asked. Willow and Tara both stopped what they were doing.

"Of course not." Willow said as she quickly recovered. "She just wanted someone strong around her." Spike smirked and sat down next to Giles.

"Don't worry, Little bit was safe, I made sure of that." Spike glanced back at me and waited for me to enter the room. I stopped beside the stove and started to help Tara. Willow came over beside me and we all began to work.

"Dawn, Giles is staying the night tonight." Willow whispered before turning to face the men. "Spike will you stay again?" Spike looked at me.

"That depends on Little Bit." I blushed slightly. Willow nodded and turned back to help us. I nodded to Willow's unasked question. Willow sighed and looked at Tara.

"Dawn, you and Spike can't do that again tonight, no you two can't do that ever again. Giles will stake him." I looked at Willow who was looking lovingly at her girlfriend Tara. "Dawn I understand why it happened; you were sad and Spike's attractive to a straight woman, but what you two did can never happen again." I flushed a bright red. "Giles won't have that." I sighed and looked at Spike over my shoulder.

"I know." Spike winked at me.

…

I sat down on the couch next to Spike and sighed. Of course Giles want to watch a happy stupid movie and make all of us sit in here. Giles was in a chair he'd brought and Willow was with Tara on the floor. When Giles turned the light off Spike placed his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"When he falls asleep what do you say we head up to your room?" Willow shot me look and then I looked up at Spike.

"We can't." I whispered. Spike frowned and leaned down.

"Why not Pet? I thought we both had a jolly good time." I blushed and bit my lip as his tongue grazed the tip of my ear.

"I did…we did." My blush darkened. "That's the problem." Spike smirked and his hand slid down to my waist. "A bit too much." Willow stood up and beckoned for Spike and I to follow. Spike rolled his eyes and stood up, helping me off the couch. We followed Willow into the kitchen. She looked at Spike.

"Last night was it." Willow said as soon as we entered the room. "You don't touch her, you don't kiss her, and you most certainly do not lick her. Do you understand?" Spike looked at Willow and I knew what was about to happen.

"First off Dawn asked for it." I blushed deeply and stood in the doorway. "And second I didn't hear you stopping the party. Maybe you were too busy having your own party." I walked over to the island and looked at Willow.

"Spike, you have no idea what Giles would do to you." Willow snapped. "I personally think you're okay, I'd rather be stuck with you than Anya but Giles hates you."

"The old bloke will be sound asleep." Willow took a second to calm down before she responded to him.

"Spike, you two would wake Giles in a heartbeat." Willow shook her head. "Point is it was a onetime thing." Spike clenched his jaw and then smiled sarcastically.

"Fine, whatever you say Red." Willow looked at me.

"You look tired, go on to bed." Willow looked at Spike. "I want the door open." Her unspoken threat was evident. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. When I reached the entrance hall I poked my head into the living room.

"Night Giles." I smiled. Giles looked at me and then to Spike.

"Good night Dear." Spike took my hand and led me up the stairs and into my room. I left the door open this time and walked over to my closet. I quickly changed out of my dress and into my nightgown. When I turned to look at my bed Spike was laying under the blanket; my best bet was that he was naked. I crawled into bed beside him. Spike cupped my cheek and kissed me.

"Wanna play a game Pet?"

…

(Giles Pov)

I sat at the end of the couch and glanced at Willow and Tara who were cuddling next to me. I sighed and looked back at the movie. Willow and Tara stood up and looked at me.

"We're gonna go make some tea." Willow wrapped her arm around Tara's waist and looked down at her. Of course they wanted to leave the room. "Do you want any?" I shook my head and took my glasses off to clean a nonexistent spot.

"No thank you." Willow and Tara scampered out of the room quickly. I put my glasses in my coat pocket and pinched the bridge of my nose. Something was very wrong here. I expected such behavior from Spike but the girls…I was sure they would be too torn for this sexual behavior. I stood up and walked into the entrance; I was greeted with moans and cries of pleasure. I walked through the dining room and into the kitchen doorway. Willow had Tara on the island and was kissing her girlfriend everywhere, her hand disappearing in between Tara's legs.

"Willow…" Tara moaned. I turned and walked out of the kitchen and back into the entrance. I walked up the stairs and to Dawn's open doorway. Spike was in between Dawn's legs, moving against her. Dawn's nails were leaving deep scratches in his back.

"Come on Dawnie, say it for me."

"Spike!" I pinched the bridge of my nose again and turned away from the door. "Oh Spike…" I could still hear her when I reached the bottom of the staircase. Their voice mixed and wrapped around me making me feel desperately alone. I opened the door and walked out on the front porch. The night was quiet and the evening was cool. I needed to get away from the house of lust. I walked away from the house and began to walk down the sidewalk into town. People were pushed against walls making out vigorously. I walked, observing the people. Something was extremely wrong here in Sunnydale. Instead of returning to the Summer's house I went back to mine and locked the door behind me. I went straight to my books. Something was very wrong. Tara and Willow were modest with their relations and Spike nor Dawn had never shown interest sexually in one another. People all over town were going crazy and that meant a new demon was in town. I sat down on the couch and began to thumb through the books. It wasn't long before my eyelids became heavy and I let sleep take me over.

"Giles, wake up." Her voice was unexpected in the silence of the room. I jumped and my eyes shot open.

"Buffy?" I asked confused. She was straddling me and wearing only one of my button up shirts. "You're dead." I whispered. The first four buttons were undone revealing much of her breasts.

"So, it's never stopped me before Giles." She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. I grabbed her hips and held her as she moved roughly against me. I moaned and leaned my head back as she moved her lips across my neck and began to unbutton my shirt.

"You aren't real. There is something very wrong here." Buffy's hands moved to undo my pants.

"Nothing's wrong…" I closed my eyes and took a jagged breath. Her form changed and she became wider, more muscled. "Damn, it took too long to find your deepest desire." The voice was deeper yet still feminine. I looked at the new form on my lap. She was red and covered in thrones that poked my now bare chest.

"You." I had seen her picture in the one of my books. "You're a grief demon who forces desire on people until they're so filled with guilt they…perish." She chuckled.

"The best way to die is in pleasure. It's ashame you don't get that chance seeing as how your desire is the cause of this grief." Then demon disappeared.

"They will continue this lust drive until they can no longer feel." I stood up. "I need to get to Dawn and the others."


	3. Chapter 3: Pleasurable Demons

(Dawn's Pov)

Spike looked down at me and smirked.

"Want to go again Love?" I tilted my head back as he began to bite me hard on the bend of my neck. I let my knees touch his side and closed my eye. I really wanted more but I wasn't sure if I could handle any more of his rough sex.

"I really want to Spike, but I'm not sure I can." Spike smirked and thrust gently into me. I moaned and closed my eyes.

"I can be gentle." Spike whispered in my ear, his hot breath trickling down my neck. I ran my fingertips tenderly down his back. Spike shuddered and thrust gently once again.

"Ah…Spike…" Spike moved slowly against me as he bit down and began to suck on the bend of my neck. My legs fell further apart and I let my eyes close lazily and my mouth fall open.

"You like that Kitten?" He asked as he let his face morph. He looked down at me and smirked, showing me his fangs. "Scared?" I kissed the wrinkles in his forehead.

"Please do…" I moaned. Spike bit down on my neck and a deep moan erupted from him as my blood poured into his mouth. I gasped and held him. Things sped up when he began to drink from me. His thrusts became more powerful as I struggled to keep my thoughts under control. Tension continued to build in my body until I reached the point where I felt like I may pop as he became rougher with each thrust. We climaxed at the same time; this time even better than the last. Spike extracted his fangs and licked the wound before pulling away from me. He fell to the bed next to me and we lay there for a second, catching our breath. I sat up and held the sheet to my naked body. Spike and I hadn't left the bed since last night. I looked at my clock and frowned. It was five o clock in the evening. I needed to get up and take a shower. Spike sat up and ran his fingers down my back. I shuddered and turned to face him. If he wasn't plowing me into the mattress he was doing other incredible things.

"That was…." I giggled satisfied. "I need to shower." I said. Spike kissed up my arm to my shoulder before stopping at the base of my ear.

"I need you Love." Spike's hand moved to grope me as he lay be back down. I clutched his biceps and closed my eyes, tilting my head back.

"Sp-Spike…I'm s-serious." Spike growled and kissed me roughly as he topped me. I dug my nails into his biceps. I allowed him to grope me for a little longer.

"So am I Kitten." I pushed him off of me and slid out of the bed, taking my sheet with me. Spike sat on the bed covered by nothing and looked at me. I blushed and looked away. Spike crawled to the side of the bed where I stood and pulled me down to the bed. I landed on my back and he opened the sheet open so he could see my naked body. He pushed my legs apart and his tongue trailed up my inner thigh. I gasped and clutched the bed spread as the tip of his tongue teased my entrance.

"Oh…Spike…I…we…oh…" I couldn't form sentences or thoughts. His tongue moved a little further in and that's when the fun began. He held my thighs and started to move his tongue in a rhythmic way; making three slow strokes. "Ah…oh…" Spike's tongue started to move fast and further, exploring everywhere. "Spike…more…" Spike's tongue retreated and he chuckled. His tongue started up my body again.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you Love." Spike's tongue was replaced quickly by two fingers.

"Ah…Sp-spike I…ah…no…" His tongue finally reached the bit mark, which it prodded.

"What if I joined you Pet?" He looked up at me and smirked at my face. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Spike did one more quick sweep of my body before sliding off the bed and pulling me to my feet. I closed the sheet as we walked out into the hallway. Giles was standing at the top of stairs, restraining Tara and Willow. "Bloody hell mate!" Spike growled as he pulled the sheet to cover him.

"You two, don't touch!" Giles told Willow and Tara before he looked back to me and Spike. I rested my head on Spike's shoulder and shifted my weight impatiently. Spike slid his hand down my body under the sheet.

"Giles, can we hurry up." I said as I looked at Spike. Giles grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Ow." I snapped.

"You four are under a spell." Spike shook his head and removed Giles hand from my face. "A lust trance." Willow and Tara were standing behind Giles making out and touching each other. Willow playing the more dominate party as she overcame Tara. I looked at Spike and giggled.

"Yeah it's us." Giles looked at me confused and then turned around to Willow and Tara, cursing under his breath. Spike looked at Tara and Willow then back to me.

"Kitten, how long have we been in there?" I looked at him and then to the window. The sun was already setting.

"Since…last night." I whispered. "Spike, we…all…how?" Spike looked at Giles and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know Pet." Giles forced Willow at Tara on separate walls. Spike ducked back into my room and came out with pants. I wrapped the sheet around me like a dress and wrapped my arms around his waist. Spike returned the embrace and kissed me on the head. I looked up at Spike and he kissed me. Spike pushed me against the wall and slid his hand in the slight of the sheet. I giggled as he messaged my inner thigh. Spike pulled away, taking my bottom lip in his teeth. I sighed softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Stop." I giggled. Giles pulled Spike away from me. "Hey!" I frowned. "Why'd you do that!" Giles pushed Spike towards the stairs.

"You take the girls downstairs," He looked to me, "and you get dressed then meet us downstairs." I sighed and turned away from him, going into my room. This time without Spike to touch me was already becoming unbearable. Maybe we were under a spell a spell that made it impossible to stop touching. I pulled on a pair of pants and a green tank top. I went down to the living room as fast as I could. I needed to be near Spike, to feel him. When I reached the entrance to the living room I had to laugh at what I saw. Willow was straddling Tara on the couch and kissing her nonstop, Giles was leaned against the wall looking useless and frustrated, and Spike was sitting in the desk chair next to Giles. I walked over to Spike and sat in his lap. Spike moved my hair over one shoulder and began to kiss the freshly exposed skin. "Bloody hell, will all of you stop for one second and listen to me!" Spike bit down on my neck tenderly in the same place as before and then licked the bit mark before looking up to Giles.

"We're listening mate." Spike returned to his task at hand. Giles pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I suppose the two of you are but Willow and Tara aren't." Willow looked over her shoulder at Giles.

"Well what do you want from us…oh…" Tara pulled Willow back to her and away from Giles so she could roughly kiss her. I slid my hand to the back of Spike's head and tilted mine back as he continued to kiss my shoulder. His tongue prodded the two fang holes in my neck reminding me of all the naughty things his tongue could do.

"Sp-Spike…I-I think Giles is on to s-something." I said, trying desperately to focus on Giles. Spike's tongue continued causing me to become once again aroused.

"Bloody right he is." Spike whispered in my ear. "Just look at Red." Giles snorted at Spike and cleaned his glasses. I looked over my shoulder at him and glared playfully.

"Oh Spike please don't stop." Spike smirked and returned to prodding my bit marks. "Ah…"

"Look at yourself Spike. Do you even find Dawn attractive?" Spike rested his chin on my shoulder and glared at Giles. His hands slowly inching down my stomach towards the junction between my thighs.

"Sod off mate. Of course I find her attractive." Spike's hand slid in my jeans. At that moment Xander and Anya walked to the front door.

"Giles something is really wrong!" Xander said as he came into the living room. Anya wrapped her arms around Xander's waist and began to lick his ear. "Anya won't stop touching me, if you catch my drift…" Xander looked at me and Spike and shook his head. Spike had returned to licking my bit mark and fingering me, my eyes ajar as I clutched Spike's forearms. "And there's that." Giles nodded and looked around the room. He and Xander appearing to be the only ones not affected. Willow was laying on her back as Tara was unbuttoning her pants with her teeth and Anya was molesting Xander. "So I'm guessing there's a new demon."

"You're very right Xander. A demon that very well may destroy them all." Giles sighed. I turned and straddled Spike, giving him easier access.


	4. Chapter 4: Grief Conquers

(Giles Pov)

I leaned against the wall and watched as Willow ravaged her girlfriend. Anya was beating on the closet door in the hall and Xander was upstairs trying to break up the sex party that was Dawn and Spike.

"Willow, please do stop." I said, but of course they ignored me and continued. Xander came into the living room dragging Dawn by her waist. Spike came after the two, his face all wrinkled and changed. Xander threw Dawn at me and I caught her, restraining the angry teenager.

"Don't do that." Spike growled. Xander laughed nervously and shoved Spike out of his face.

"What are you gonna do? Bite me?" Xander shook his head. "Not with that chip you aren't." I grabbed Dawn's shoulder and forced her head to the side. Her hair fell to the side to reveal a bit wound just below the bend of her neck.

"Extraordinary." I muttered. Spike had bitten her even with the chip, so either the chip was malfunctioning or Dawn had asked for this in one of their intercourse sessions. I turned Dawn in my hands so she was facing me. "How did you get that?" Dawn jerked free from my grasp.

"Spike." She called from him. Spike walked past Xander and wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist.

"She all but begged for it mate." Spike said with a smirk as he ran his tongue across Dawn's neck. That was a rather repulsive gesture.

"You two need to focus!" I snapped. "You are all under a trance. You will have sex until you run out of energy and then the demon will suck the life right out of you!" Spike looked at me.

"Well mate, kill it." Spike sat back down in the desk chair and pulled Dawn onto his lap. Oh goody she was now wearing a skirt. I sighed and looked at Xander who was watching Willow and Tara.

"Xander!" I snapped. Xander turned quickly to me and nodded. "We need Spike to kill this thing and he is clearly busy." I looked at Spike and Dawn who were on their way to another intercourse session.

"Hey neutered vampire, we need you keen scenes of murder." Xander said as he tapped on Spike's shoulder. Spike looked past Dawn as she continued to kiss down his neck.

"Sod off mate." Spike growled as Dawn moved roughly against him. Xander threw his hands up in the air and turned back to me.

"I told you, they won't stop." I frowned. Xander's eyes widened and he opened his mouth like he may say something. I turned to where he was looking and the fake Buffy stood in the doorway. A shirt came down just past her panties and was unbuttoned enough for too much skin to show. Xander walked slowly past her and into the hall. I heard the closet door open and then shut. Of course, now he was doing like the rest of them. "Bloody hell." I groaned. Buffy came and stood in front of me. She ran her hands suggestively over my chest.

"Shh…didn't you say I'd always have my watcher?" I shook my head and grabbed her petite shoulders, pushing her away.

"I may have said that to Buffy, but are certainly not Buffy." She laughed playfully and gave me that look I'd seen her give Angel so many times. I was just about to give in to this fake Buffy when she was shoved away from me.

"You are NOT my sister!" Dawn screamed. Spike was looking down at Dawn with wide eyes. I smiled in relief. Greif had awaked Dawn from this spell. The fake Buffy got off the floor and looked at Dawn.

"Dawnie." She pouted. Dawn punched the woman in the face, causing her to turn into her true form.

"You little bitch!" The demon snapped. Spike grabbed her by the throat and pushed her away from Dawn.

"Get out!" Dawn screamed. "Get out of my house!" The demon smirked and looked Dawn and Spike over.

"You two are strong. Your grief was stronger than I expected. Dawn looked at Spike and Spike nodded. He wrapped his hands around the demons thorny neck and threw her to the door.

"I do believe she said leave." Spike snapped. The demon stood up and vanished with a smirk. Dawn turned to spike and began to cry against his chest; something she hadn't done in many days. Spike tensed and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding the weeping girl. "Shh Love, it'll be alright."

"How Spike…when I've lost my anchor?" Spike's jaw clenched as if her words haunted him.

"Are the two of you alright?" I asked as I walked over to them. Spike chuckled sarcastically.

"Well mate, I'm tired and actually sore." Spike looked at Dawn and then picked her up, cradling her to his chest. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her sobs. I looked at Dawn. Her grief had broken through this spell and now she was free from the demons grasps. That's how you broke the spell, you let grief overpower lust.

"Spike, I know how to free Willow and Tara from this trance." Spike never looked away from Dawn.

"How."

"We remind them why they even started this nonstop pleasure rush." Dawn didn't look at me but she responded.

"Buffy…that's why I stopped…I knew she wasn't Buffy." Spike sighed and put Dawn on the ground. He turned and walked to the couch. He grabbed Tara by the back of the neck and jerked her off Willow.

"Ow!" Tara screamed. Spike fell to his knees, holding his palm to his forehead, and screamed.

"Don't touch her!" Willow growled as she stood up. Dawn put her hand on Willow's shoulder and forced her on the sofa.

"Sit down and shut up!" Dawn ordered. I smiled; she was growing into a fine young woman. "Spike tie Tara to the desk chair and move it over here." Spike recovered quickly and did as Dawn had told him. Dawn crossed her arms, looked at me, and nodded as if giving me the floor. I walked in front of Tara and Willow.

…

(Spike's Pov)

I walked into the kitchen and looked at Dawn. She seemed to be holding her own in here. I knew we were under a spell but Dawn's body had felt so good under me, so right. I knew deep down that I really did want that even if the actions were forced the want was real. Dawn was cutting potatoes on the island. She was slamming the knife down harder than was needed. I leaned on the counter across from her and watched her. When she went to turn she winced slightly before continuing the step. Dawn's hands were shaky as she began to clean the vegetable. I walked around the island and slid my hands down her arms until my hands were on hers. She jumped slightly at the contact.

"Spike." She sighed and rested heavily against me. I sighed and helped her wash the potatoes. Tears began to stream steadily down her face. "We let her go…" She whispered. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"Dawn, we didn't let her go...we were under a trance by a demon." Dawn put the potato down and turned around to face me. I let my hands fall to the counter as I looked down at her. She looked so sad.

"It wasn't the demon Spike." She said, hurt in her voice. "I wanted you…I wanted you more than I've ever wanted anything. I still want you." I nodded and looked over her head.

"I do too." I said softly. "Dawn what we did was comfort each other." She looked at my chest and tugged on my black t-shirt. I sighed and lifted her chin so she would look at me. Dawn kissed my gently. I wrapped one arm around her waist and held her as I allowed her to get lost in me; I allowed her to push her grief on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss lasted only a little while longer before I pulled away. "We'll kill this thing Love."

"Spike I don't think I can handle it if she comes back in here like Buffy." I kissed her forehead.

"I'll kill her for you. Let me be thy strength, let me be thy light and let me guide thee through thy darkness." I whispered in her ear. Dawn kissed my cheek and closed her eyes, crying softly.

"Beautiful." She whispered. I smiled.

"I'm a poet Love."

…

(Xander's Pov)

I kissed Anya harder, slamming her against the closet door. She moaned and pushed my jacket off. I started to touch her body, as our kiss deepened. Anya reached behind me for something. I just figured she was finding something to hold onto. I let my eyes close as I kissed her. I heard her laugh and then I felt cold metal touch me through my shirt. I shoved Anya off of me and she fell through the door.

"What the hell Anya?" I snapped. Tara and Willow had been on their way upstairs when Anya had flown through the door. Tara started to help Anya up and then she gasped, grabbing her stomach.

"W-w-why would y-you…" Tara fell to her knees and Willow screamed. Giles rushed over to Tara's side. Willow pulled her girlfriend into her arms.

"Tara baby. Oh god Tara baby please stay with me…baby please look at me. I stood up and hit Anya. She vanished.


	5. Chapter 5: Promises

(Dawn's Pov)

Spike kissed my forehead gently. I wanted to melt into him. The demon hadn't pulled my desire out of thin air, I really did like Spike. He leaned down to my ear.

"I'll kill her for you. Let me be thy strength, let me be thy light and let me guide thee through thy darkness." He whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear. His words were so soft and so graceful as they flowed from his lips.

"Beautiful." I whispered. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his smile against my neck.

"I'm a poet Love." He pulled back and looked down at me. "I've always been more sensitive than most." Spike pressed his lips tenderly to mine. I let him pull me closer. I wasn't under the demons control anymore, I just wanted to find comfort in a friend who I was already familiar with. In the living room I could hear Giles becoming frustrated with Willow and Tara. I ignored them and allowed Spike to take my pain. I jumped and Spike broke the kiss when Willow screamed. Spike grabbed my hand and led me towards the living room. When we reached the entrance Spike tensed at the smell of blood and a scream ripped through my body as I fell to my knees.

"Tara!" I screamed. Spike knelt by my side and held me close to him as I sobbed against his chest. Xander picked Tara up and Giles ran to get the car. Willow held Tara's hand the whole time.

"We're taking her to the hospital. Keep her safe and resist the demon." Giles said before the three of them left the house. I just cried in Spike's arm for a long time. A chuckle came from in front of us. Spike and I looked up at the same time.

"Comfort each other. Welcome a lovers embrace…enjoy lust!" It was the demon again only this time she was taking the form of Anya. I knew it wasn't Anya because she was licking Tara's blood off her fingers. "She bled like a baby." Spike stood up and pushed me behind him.

"Leave." He growled, his face morphing to show his true animal form. "On second thought stay so I can show you a real demon." Anya laughed.

"Real demons don't screw humans." She sneered as she looked at me. Spike laughed sarcastically.

"You're right, real demons ravage human virgins. I did that sweetheart." Spike growled. "But the best part is, I could give two shits about you." Anya smirked and appeared behind me. She moved my hair off my shoulder and licked the bite wound erotically. I gasped and went to move away from her. She grabbed my neck.

"Let's destroy her together."

"Keep your bloody hands off of her." Spike growled as he moved to attack her. Anya disappeared, but never came back. "You alright Love?" Spike asked as he took my shoulders gently. I shook my head and bowed my head, willing myself not to cry. Spike took my chin and made me look up at him.

"Spike, when she touched me…" I blushed darkly. I didn't know how to tell him that she made me want him even more. "She did something to me."

"She's a demon Love; we do strange things to humans." He said, clearly not happy with the events of the evening.

"Spike…" I looked up at him, desperation and confusion in my eyes. Spike cupped my cheek and kissed me, tenderly stroking my jaw with his thumb. He intertwined our fingers with his free hand and my left hand moved to is bicep as we continued our awkward kiss. Spike broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"Dawn, we can't." He whispered. "Your body is too fragile and the demon with take advantage of us again." I nodded and pulled away from him.

"We need to research and find a way to kill him…her…it." Spike gave me that oh so sexy bad boy grin and looked at the front door.

"To the magic box?" I nodded and smiled at his new found optimism. I was also extremely glad my body was getting a rest from all roughness of Spike, though I wouldn't mind experiencing again.

…

I sat cross-legged on the table and flipped through the book on pleasure demons and entities. Spike sat on the bench in front of me reading a book of his own. I stopped on the page where I saw the demon. She had no name and no history; actually the only information on the page was what we already knew. A demon that digs into peoples deepest desires and makes them a reality until the person runs out of drive, and then she sucks them dry and moves on.

"Damn it." I frowned and slammed the book shut. "Nothing." Spike twisted his book around and showed me a page of nothing but words.

"_I'm going to kill that bitch_." He smirked and leaned on the table. I moved the book and slid off the table onto his lap; straddling him.

"You are the biggest of big bads."

…

(Willow's Pov)

I held Tara's hand as tears spilled down my cheeks. Xander was outside talking to a doctor and Giles was watching me closely. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wiped my cheeks and tried to calm myself.

"Willow, can you think straight now?" I opened my eyes and based on Giles reaction they were blacker than night. I stood up and moved Giles out of the way. I opened the door without touching it and moved past Xander.

"Hey were you going Will?" Xander asked. I didn't even spare him a glance.

"_I'm going to kill that bitch_." I growled.

…

(Anya's Pov)

I rolled onto my side and threw up. The pain in my head was too much. Another wave of nausea swept over me. The worst part was that that demon was hell bent on hurting Xander. I forced myself into a sitting position and took a deep breath. I need power and I needed it now. I began the chant of vengeance demons and D'Hoffryn answered quickly appearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Ah, I knew you'd call Anyanka." I looked up at D'Hoffryn and narrowed my eyes at him. D'Hoffryn smirked.

"I want my power back." D'Hoffryn sighed and looked at me like I were a small child.

"What do you plan to do this time Anyanka?" I looked at him and all playfulness leaving my face. "Did that boy finally screw you over?" I shook my head and stood up to face him fully.

"_I'm going to kill that bitch_."


	6. Chapter 6: It's Over

(Dawn's Pov)

Spike kicked the front door open and stormed into the house. I followed him slowly and shut the door. We walked into the living room and Spike instantly changed as the demon stood up. She was in her true form and naked. Her body was red and covered in thorns; her eyes blue and her hair black.

"I thought you'd never come lover boy." She taunted. "Should I slip into something more comfortable?" She transformed into Buffy. I cringed and shook my head.

"You are not my sister! Get out of her!" I snapped. Spike tensed and stood defensively in front of me.

"You are not Buffy." He fumed. "You want to play, play with someone your own size." Buffy laughed and changed into vampire Spike. I could easily tell which Spike was my Spike. The demon was naked and Spike was fully clothed. Spike punched the demon in the face. I smiled and crossed my arms. Spike continued to beat the demon until he was standing over her red body once again. "And you damn sure aren't me." She disappeared and the next thing I knew I was being thrown into the staircase. The railing broke under my weight, I hit the wall, and then landed on the stairs. I coughed and forced myself into a sitting position. Once again the demon and Spike were fighting. Spike hit her twice, kicked her in the stomach, and then threw her through the front door. Spike knelt down beside me and helped me to my feet.

"Ow, ow, ow…Spike be careful." I said as I leaned on him. My shirt was torn and my pants cut in several places.

"Pet, you're hurt…all over." He said as he ran his finger over a cut on my cheek. I tensed and then relaxed.

"Yeah…I'm aware." I grunted. "I think my wrist is broken." Spike frowned and looked out the broken door.

"We'll get you fixed Love." He said. All of a sudden a red body came flying at us. Spike grabbed my waist and pulled my off the stairs with him, making sure he hit the floor and not me. "Damn." Spike gasped. I looked at the door and Willow came floating in, her eyes pitch black.

"Willow?" Spike helped me in a sitting position.

"_You almost killed Tara! You almost killed my baby_!" Willow's voice was cold and demonic. Xander and Giles ran over to where Spike and I were. Xander and Giles helped me into a standing position. Anya came running into the house.

"D'Hoffryn may not give my powers back but I don't need them." Anya snapped. Xander let me go and tackled Anya before she could do anything stupid. Giles gave me to Spike and started up the stairs to Willow. Before Giles could get to her Willow clutched the air and ripped the demons throat out without getting bloody. Spike hid my face as I continued to hear agonized screams and ripping sounds. I felt Spike turn his head as well which meant whatever Willow was doing was god awful.

"You hurt Tara!" Willow's cries became more human…more Willow. Spike let me go and I ran straight to Willow. She was covered in blood and crying her eyes out. Giles and I helped her down the stair and into the living room. We sat her on the couch next to Xander and Anya. Spike stood next to me and looked back at the staircase.

"Well you got her." Spike chuckled sarcastically. Anya was whispering something in Xander's ear while Giles knelt in front of Willow and started to calm her down.

"Tara is going to be alright Willow." Giles said calmly. Willow nodded though she kept crying. Giles stood up and looked at all of us. "I think we all need to address our grief."

"Buffy's gone…and mom." I said quietly. "My strength is gone. My everything is gone." Spike squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and then he shared his grief.

"Demons are going to take control of this town." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "And Buffy's gone."

"Xander's sad now and that makes me sad." Anya looked at me. "And I actually liked Buffy." Xander held Anya closer and looked at us.

"Buffy's dead and a demon tried to kill me again." Xander looked at Willow…we all looked at Willow. She sniffled and wiped her cheeks.

"Buffy's gone and now my girlfriends in the hospital." Giles sat down and looked at us. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I have failed you all… Buffy, Dawn, Willow…all of you and I almost lost you." We sat in silence for the longest time. Spike leaned against the wall, Anya and Xander hugging one another, and me crying on Willow's shoulder while she cried on mine. I winced in pain and pulled away from Willow. I had almost forgotten about flying through the stairs. Spike and Giles came over to me to inspect my wounds. Spike took my hand and helped me stand up. Giles helped Willow to her feet.

"I'll take Nibblet upstairs and dress her wounds." Spike said calmly. Giles nodded, for the first time he fully trusted Spike.

"We'll go to the hospital and be there for Tara when she wakes up." Willow said. Xander and Anya stood up, Anya agreeing fully with this plan.

"But what about the Spike Dawn problem." Spike rolled his eyes and looked at Xander.

"We were under a demonic spell you nimrod." He frowned. Xander puffed up like a blow fish and glared at Spike.

"Well I'm watching you." Xander snapped. Spike chuckled and started to lead me up the stairs.

"We'll clean the house when we're done." I smiled and then let Spike lead me up the stairs and into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and watched him dig for the medicine kit. When he found it he dropped it on the floor next to me. I jumped slightly at the loud sound and looked up at him. He pulled my shirt over my head and looked at all the cuts and bruises on my upper body. I was covered in blood from the weeping wounds. Spike fell to his knees in front of me and began to wipe the blood away with a bath towel. I grabbed his wrist and stopped his motion. "Spike…" Spike shook his head and pulled his hand away from me.

"No Dawn." He said softly.

"Are you sure you two are alright alone? No more lust right?" I looked at Giles and smiled.

"The demon made our entire relationship up to mess with our heads." I told him. Spike nodded his agreements as he continued to clean the blood off of me. Giles nodded and walked away from the bath room. I sighed and let Spike continue his pointless mission to stop the blood. "Drink from me Spike." My voice was kind with a hint of pleading. Spike clenched his jaw and then closed his eyes. He ran his tongue across my stomach causing me to shudder. Spike did this once more before he stood up.

"You should take a shower. Clean the blood and other things off of you." He said, not looking at me.

"Okay." I frowned. Spike shut the door and leaned on it, looking past. I sighed and finished removing my clothes. I stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on as shut the curtain. I let the warm water brush over and clean my cuts. I closed my eyes and leaned my head for the water to wet my hair. His hands took my hips and I felt his lips on the mark he had created. I let my eyes flutter open and I looked at him. Spike had taken his clothes off and was holding me slightly away from his body, as if he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. His lips met mine and finally he pulled me closer to him. His touch was so gentle from the start. Spike lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed my back against the shower wall and intertwined our fingers.

…

(Xander's Pov)

Giles stopped in front of mine and Anya's apartment. Anya opened the door and slid slowly out of the car. Giles and Willow looked at me.

"You and Anya sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Willow asked, her voice carrying a sad undertone. I nodded and looked at Anya.

"It's probably best if we not go." I said. Willow nodded and all three of us hugged for a second. I smiled and slid out of the car, standing next to Anya as we watched the car sped off. Anya clung to my arm as we walked up to the apartment. When we got inside Anya broke down and hugged me, crying into my chest.

"I thought I lost you Xander!" She cried. "I love you so much." She sobbed. I smoothed her hair down and rocked her back and forth.

"I did to sweetie…" I whispered. "I love you Anya, don't do that to me ever again." I kissed the top of her head and Anya just cried in my arms.

…

(Willow's Pov)

I sat on the edge of Tara's hospital bed whispering sweet nothing in her ear. I needed her to respond. I needed to hear her talk.

"You look great Tara…the doctor says you'll be alright." Tara's hand closed over mine and a pitiful laugh escaped her pale lips.

"Will, I'm okay." She whispered. I smiled and leaned over her, kissing her face tenderly. Tara let her fingers slid into my hair when I my lips touched hers. I began to cry tears of joy. My baby was awake.

"Oh baby, I was so worried about you." Tara smiled up at me and struggled to sit up. I helped her and propped her pillows up for her. She leaned on them and grinned.

"You killed that demon?" I nodded and smiled through my tears. "I'm proud of you. You're my little amazon." I laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You're my little amazon." I whispered.

…

(Giles Pov)

I sat down in my chair and sipped on my tea. The house was quiet and cold. Never had I felt so alone. Why hadn't I ever told her.

"Buffy, I love you more than you know."


End file.
